Only One Night
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Naruto has a date with Hinata. But when someone visits him beofre the date, everything turns. SasuNaru, Hardcore Yoai


Naruto slammed on his sleeping cap. He yawned and fell back onto the bed and comfortably snuggled under the covers. The moon shone through his window like a dim light bulb. He set the alarm clock for 7:00 and tucked up in a ball under the covers. Soon, he was in deep sleep, drool trickling out of his mouth.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The alarm went off, making an annoying buzzing sound. Naruto mumbled and swung his hand at the clock. He missed and it still buzzed off. Naruto shot open his eyes and slammed his fist onto the alarm, making it grumble and then stop. He picked his body up and slumped over to the closet. He grabbed a black t-shirt and his favorite black and orange jeans. He zipped on his black and orange jacket and put some cologne on. He smiled in the mirror and his teeth sparkled. "Oh, crap," He mumbled, "I'm Guy Sensei!"

He ran out the door and met Sakura over by the Dango shop. Sakura looked at Naruto's tired eyes and laughed, "Someone rushed this morning." Naruto looked blankly at Sakura as he ruffled his own hair. Sakura looked around, "Not surprising, but Kakashi is late again!"

Naruto shrugged and sighed with relief when he saw the familiar Shinobi ninja walking toward them with a book in his hand. "Kakashi Sensei! You're late once again!" Naruto whined.

Kakashi laughed and scratched the back of his head. He came up to the two Chunin and laughed, "Sorry, I just saw the new Make Out Paradise books on a rack. I was weak." Naruto looked blankly at his sensei and sighed.

"What mission are we doing today?" Sakura questioned. Kakashi smiled under his mask and put his book away. "Actually, I thought we would have the day off today. Let's go have some ramen on me."

Naruto perked up and smiled, "YES! Kakashi Sensei, you rock!" Sakura sighed and put her gloves back into her pockets. "You just want to catch up on your book, Sensei. Typical Kakashi." Kakashi sighed and patted her head.

Naruto ran toward the Ichiroku Ramen bar and took a seat at the bar. The owner smiled at Naruto and put away the rag and glass he had. "What'll it be, Naruto-sama?" Naruto put his finger to his chin and paused. They both said, "One large ramen bowl with a hint of spicy broth."

He went through the cloth door and Kakashi and Sakura came in. Soon, Naruto was slurping up the ramen like it wasn't even spicy. Sakura sighed and set down her bowl. Kakashi, once again, didn't have any ramen and read his book thoughtfully. Naruto eyed Kakashi and smiled slyly, like a fox.

"Hey, Sensei, why don't you have a bowl of ramen? You seem like you haven't eaten since I was 12!" Kakashi looked up from his book and stared back at Naruto surprisingly. "I'm just not hungry. I'll eat once I'm done with this book." Naruto sighed and looked at his empty bowl solemnly. "Naruto-kun!" came someone's shy, happy voice. Naruto turned around and met Hinata. She blushed and sat next to him. "Hello, Hinata-chan. You want me to buy you ramen?"

Hinata blushed and pressed her fingers together. "T-that would be g-g-great Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and called to the owner. "One more ramen bowl, please." The owner stared at him surprisingly. "You just had a giant bowl, Naruto-sama. You're really going to have another?" Naruto smiled, "No! It's for my friend, Hinata-chan. I'm not that hungry!"

Hinata blushed even darker and smiled. Nine minutes later, the owner came back and set down a steaming bowl and smiled. "There, nice and hot."

Hinata got some chop-sticks and took a bite. She smiled and slurped. Naruto looked at the bowl longingly, wanting to eat it as well. Sakura looked at Hinata with a touch of jealousy. She didn't know why. Naruto looked at her bowl and grabbed a new pair of chop-sticks. "Say, Hinata-chan, can you share your bowl?"

Hinata blushed and reddened in the face. "Uh, s-sure, Naruto-kun. H-Help y-y-yourself." Naruto happily grabbed some noodles and slurped it up. He grabbed another chop-full of noodles. Suddenly, the noodle they had in their mouth connected to each other's and Hinata got so red she thought she might pass out. "Hinata-kun? You okay?" Hinata smiled weakly and looked down. "O-oh, it's n-nothing. I-I just got a little…………….uh."

Naruto smiled and pushed the bowl to her. "You can have the rest, Hinata-kun." Hinata took the bowl and reddened even darker. Sakura glared from behind Naruto and looked away sharply as Naruto started to turn around. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"Well, we better get going, I want to get home and finish this." He walked out and disappeared from view. Naruto looked at Hinata, "Say, I was wondering if you would like to go out for some Dango tonight, Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned a deep red and smiled. "S-sure N-Naruto. I w-would love t-to." Naruto smiled and paid for the dish. "I'll meet you at your house tonight at 9."

Hinata smiled and she thought, _a date with Naruto-sama! Oh, my I am so excited!!!_

She got up and ran home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto brushed his hair at 6 and set down his brush. He smiled in the mirror and made sure his shirt was just right. Suddenly, a knock came from his bedroom door and Naruto opened it. "Hinata-chan I was coming to get…"

What he faced made him almost pass out right there. "Hello, Naruto."

Naruto backed up against the far wall as Sasuke walked in. He looked cuter than ever. _No! You're going out with Hinata! That was the past! It won't happen again! I sure hope he doesn't remember it._

Sasuke popped up so his face was barely inches from Naruto's. "I still think of that night, Naruto-kun. I want it to happen again."

Naruto looked at him, shocked. "You, enjoyed that?" Sasuke nodded. He snatched Naruto's arms and pinned them to the wall. "Let's replay that night." He got closer and kissed Naruto. Sasuke slid his tongue into his mouth and Naruto moaned into him. Sasuke moved so his leg rubbed against his cock. That friction made Naruto moan even louder in his mouth. Sasuke carefully let his hands off of Naruto's arms and moved to his pants. Naruto let him as he unzipped his pants and pulled them off. He stared at his orange and black boxers. "You love orange and black, don't you?"

Naruto didn't answer as he pulled Sasuke closer. "Sasuke." He whispered. Sasuke took that as an invitation and pulled off his own jacket smoothly. Naruto turned crimson as he gazed at Sasuke's hot, almost paper white chest. Sasuke pulled off Naruto's shirt and threw it somewhere with his own jacket. Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's, almost frantically. Sasuke, kissing Naruto passionately, moved to the couch. Sasuke laid him down carefully and slid his hand down Naruto's boxers. He moved slowly, tempting Naruto. Soon, he fiddled his fingers around Naruto's already hard cock.

"Ahhh, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. His own cock grew harder the more he heard Naruto moan. He slid off his bowers and rubbed his cock against Naruto's boxers. The friction made Naruto moan and his member harden. All of Sasuke's gentleness vanished and he ripped Naruto's boxers off. He put three fingers to Naruto's mouth and Naruto took them in, seemingly more than happy.

He licked them and twirled them around with his tongue, hoping to get them extra wet. Sasuke pulled them out and pressed them gingerly against his entrance. Naruto shivered and fidgeted. Sasuke smirked and slid the first finger in. Naruto bucked his hips and moaned. Sasuke, not seeming to see what else he might do, slid in his second finger. He scissered Naruto's hole, seeing glints of sweat form on Naruto's forehead. Sasuke smiled and felt around. He moved his fingers in him and smiled naughtily as he hit that spot. Naruto bucked and moaned loudly, gasping. He slid in his third finger and Naruto screamed shortly. His body shivered and tears formed in his eyes. "Sasuke, oh Sasuke!" He moaned.

Sasuke moved up and kissed away the tears as they ran down his cheeks. He removed them and Naruto let out a breath. He replaced it with a hard cock. He knew his cock was larger than his slender fingers. He slid in and heard as Naruto moaned. "AHHH, Sasuke!" He moaned as he bucked his hips from the pleasure. He pulled back a little and pushed in hard. "Ohhh, Sasuke! G-go h-harder!!!"

Sasuke shoved in harder and got a loud, pleading moan from the owner. "Yes, Ahhh, Sasuke!" Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned with his uke as he went harder, making the couch squeak from the rhythmic motion. Sasuke, wanting his uke to have extreme pleasure, grabbed Naruto's cock and started to pump it. Naruto moaned louder and suddenly let it go. White, hot seed caked Naruto and Sasuke's lower stomach and Sasuke couldn't take it any longer. He let out deep into Naruto and got a moan in return. "Sasuke……" Naruto whispered from exhaustion. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, panting. "Naruto, how do you feel?"

Naruto only responded with a soft mumble and curled up, his legs shaking. Sasuke lay down beside him and pressed close to him so their cocks touched. Naruto's blush shown dark.

"Be with me, together." Sasuke whispered. Suddenly, sense crept back into Naruto's mind and his eyes snapped open. "The date! Hinata!" He sat up and mumbled in his hands.

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his shoulder against Naruto's side. "What? You had a date?" Naruto nodded into his hands and continued mumbling. "With Hinata? The Hyuuga girl?"

Naruto nodded once again and shook his head, "I hope she doesn't hate me after this." Sasuke rubbed his side into Naruto and kissed his tender spot somewhere around his neck. Naruto moaned and looked at Sasuke with lust. His eyes were clouded with lust and he went back down. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and curled up to him. "I bet I could deal with it. For now, anyway." Sasuke smiled and pressed up to him and they both dozed off in a matter of minutes.


End file.
